gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
For Once in My Life
For Once in My Life ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Gutes braucht seine Zeit, und wird von Artie zusammen mit den New Directions gesungen. Im Chorraum erklärt Artie den anderen, dass sie für die Regionals jeden Atemzug den sie tun und jeden Ton den sie singen, mit Leidenschaft machen müssen. Er ergänzt, dass diese einem zwar Angst machen kann, es aber nichts ist, wovor man weglaufen müsste, weil sie etwas "wundervolles" ist, was er jetzt selbst begriffen hat. Er dankt Kitty, die ihm dabei geholfen hat, diese Erkenntnis zu treffen und lädt die New Directions in die Aula ein, weil er für sie eine Jam-Session vorbereitet hat. Dort performen sie in sonnigfarbenen Outfits den Song, wobei sich ihnen Kurt, Mercedes, Mike und Will anschließen. Das Original stammt von Stevie Wonder aus seinem neunten, gleichnamigen Album "For Once in My Life" aus dem Jahr 1968. Lyrics Artie: For once in my life I have someone who needs me Someone I've needed so long For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me Somehow I know I'll be strong For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of Long before I knew Whoa, someone warm like you Would make my dreams come true Yeah, yeah, yeah (New Directions: For once in my life) For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me Not like it's hurt me before (New Directions: Not like it's hurt before) For once, I have something I know won't desert me I'm not alone anymore (New Directions: I'm not alone anymore) For once, I can say, (New Directions: Oooh) This is mine, you can't take it (New Directions: Oooh) As long as I know I have love, I can make it (New Directions: Oooh) For once in my life, I have someone who needs me New Directions: Someone who needs me! Artie: Ha, ha, ha Hey, yeah New Directions: Someone who needs me! Artie: Oh baby, love baby New Directions: For once in my life... Someone who needs me Artie: For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me (New Directions: For once in my life') Not like it's hurt me before ('New Directions:' Not like it's hurt before) For once, I have something I know won't desert me ('New Directions:' Oooh) I'm not alone anymore ('New Directions:' I'm not alone anymore) For once, I can say, ('New Directions:' Oooh) This is mine, you can't take it ('New Directions:' Oooh) As long as I know I have love, I can make it ('New Directions:' Oooh) For once in my life, I have someone who needs me ('New Directions:' Someone who needs me!) Ho, for once in my life '''New Directions:' Someone who needs me! Yeah! Artie: Yeah Somebody that needs me New Directions: Someone who needs me Yeah! Artie: Ooh baby, For once in my life New Directions (mit Artie): Someone who needs me (Oh baby) Yeah! Artie: For once in my life Trivia *Das ist Arties zweiter Stevie Wonder-Song. Der erste war Isn't She Lovely in Rivalen der Krone. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams